


On The River

by Calyss



Series: Crack Fics and Art From Tumblr [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Gardener!Obi-Wan, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vaderkin, but in the vaderkin way, so like extra ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyss/pseuds/Calyss
Summary: I can’t believe i wrote this.





	On The River

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to post this in a place where I could more easily find it online.  
> If you're intrigued, go check out my tumblr @calyssmarviss (#vaderkin and gardener obi-wan) or forcearama's or albaparthenicevelut's. They have a lot of that insane stuff :D

The boat glided gently over the river, carried away away by the languish current and the slow, warm wind that wove through Obi-Wan Kenobi’s hair, mussing it in a way that made Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, want to run his hand into the luscious copper blond locks.

More than usually that is.

“What is it Anakin?” the gardener asked, distracted from his flora watching by the sigh his companion had involuntary let out.

The Sith looked down shyly.

“No… Nothing,” he stammered, the assurance that had always been his, be it in battle or when dealing with the Galaxy’s most influent gone like snow in the sun as soon as Obi-Wan was concerned.

“I must be a tad weary after my morning training,” he added, picking idly at the hem of his black cape.

It had been Sidious’ condition when Anakin had implored him to not execute his love after he’d discovered some poem that implicated strongly that the young Sith would be ready to abandon the Dark Side on one word from the gardener: that he’d keep in shape and would do his duty in case of major crisis.

“You shouldn’t exert yourself to much,” Obi-Wan said. “I wish your father could see how much effort you put into pleasing him and that he would be more lenient with you. Force knows such a gentle soul as you deserve more peace and happiness.”

Anakin’s heart swelled at those words and he had the sudden - well, not so sudden, he’d wanted this for a while - urge to bow down and catch Obi-Wan’s lips in a passionate kiss

But it was too soon, wasn’t it? They’d known each other for only a few months. The Captain didn’t count - he and Obi-Wan, this Obi-Wan - were so different! Kenobi was brash and promiscuous and…

Anakin blushed as he remembered the one and only kiss they’d shared, just before the worlds had collided and he’d met his soulmate, the gentle and pure gardener who, to Anakin’s relief was now slowing down the boat to a halt with his oar and jumping swiftly onto the bank. He hadn’t noticed anything of the young man embarrassment as the thought of his doppelganger. 

Anakin watched his love pick up flowers from the river bank, averting his gaze when he caught himself staring at the man - really, really nice - backside. Blast his lustful thoughts! Obi-Wan wasn’t some meat piece, even thought he made Anakin hunger like no bantha steak ever could.

He was to be treated with respect, with the reverence that deserve the most delicate pieces of art or the most gracious flower. 

So even though his soul yearned for him, he would be patient. He would be chivalrous. If Obi-Wan and him were to become one it would be done by the book, following the universal rules of courtship!

Or maybe… Maybe he should be more assertive? He’d taken Obi-Wan from a world in which Anakin had been a shameless flirt - much like the Pirate Lord from Anakin’s own universe - and with a sudden anguish, he wondered if they ever had… but no! That couldn’t possibly be! Not his sweet, innocent Obi-Wan…

Interrupting his thought, Obi-Wan plopped down back into the boat and with the most charming smile, produced a flower crown that he’d apparently made while Anakin was tormenting himself.

“For you, my dear.”

No, surely not, Anakin thought with a little smile as he let his love crown him.


End file.
